The love of the princes
by Tomboy77
Summary: This is a short story I made thanks to an idea from Opel Spirit. If you want to know about the story there is a small summery at the beginning.


Hey guys this is a new story. I got this idea thanks to Opel Spirit. I hope you Tomboys will like the story. Thank you Opel Spirit for this story. Now lets get started.

* * *

 **There once was two kingdoms, The kingdom of Beika and the kingdom of Ekoda. They lived peacefully until the kingdom of Black declared war. The fighting was terrible and to help ally the kingdoms they planned a political marriage. It helped that both kingdoms had someone for the job. The first born was prince Shinichi of the Beika kingdom. The second was _Prince_ Kaito of the Ekoda kingdom. They had been friends from birth and Kaito loved Shinichi. Even if they were both boys it didn't matter. Kaito agreed instantly and Shinichi was for it to help the kingdoms.**

* * *

 **Kaito walked into Shinichi's chamber. Shinichi was sitting on his bed reading and looked up at Kaito. Kaito walked over and rapped his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Shinichi was released and after getting his breathe back looked at him.**

 **"Forget to knock Kaito?" His voice screamed sarcasm.**

 **"I didn't think I had to knock to see my fiancé." He was so happy that Shinichi had agreed to the marriage. He wanted to ask him before but was scared. Shinichi rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Since Kaito's family were specialized in magic his book disappeared from his hands. He looked at Kaito, Who had placed his head in his lap.**

 **"Kaito give me back my book or we will have fish at the reception." Kaito squeaked and gave him back his book. He wasn't mean and had marked the page he was on. Shinichi smiled at his antics and ran a hand threw Kai's hair. They were content in that position until...**

 **"Time to go Shinichi" A voice came from the window. It was shattered and a man stepped into the room. The man was dressed all in black. He had pale skin and white hair. It was the prince of the Black kingdom Gin. He walked up to the friends and grabbed Shinichi. He used his magic to knock him unconscious. Gin used a spell but it missed as Kaito appeared behind him and used the knock out spell. He called the guards and they took Gin away to the dungeon. He woke the sleeping prince up and joined the kings and queens.**

 **After a bit of interrogation it was revealed that they were trying to force Shinichi into marriage to stop the alliance. Kaito was not pleased at this news and made sure that he was to always be with Shinichi to protect him. this warmed Shinichi's heart that his friend was willing to protect him. This happened a few more times and attempts at escape from the new prisoners.**

 **Shinichi and Kaito were laying down when he realized something. Kaito was always there for him and whenever he was around it made him happy. He would feel tingly and his chest would be all warm. When he was told they were to be married he was surprised how excited he was. It hit him just then. He was in love with Kaito! He looked at Kaito and just noticed how close they were. He blushed and it only increased as Kaito met his eye.**

 **Kaito was getting worried about his fiancé. He had started trying to avoid his touch and blushed a lot more. They were in Shinichi's room when it happened. Shinichi had gotten closer to him and kissed him. His eyes went wide for a moment until they closed and he kissed back. Kai rapped his arms around Shinichi's neck and Shin's arms rapped around hi waist pulling them closer.**

 **Shinichi licked his bottom lip asking for entrance as they kissed passionately. Their lips moved against each other. For that moment it was only them, the only thingthat mattered was each other. They pulled away panting, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.**

 **"Wow.." It was the only thing Kaito could say. That kiss was unexpected but amazing. If it was possible he never wanted it to end.**

 **"Yeah.." Shinichi couldn't say anything either. That kiss was so good it made his brain shut down for a while. They stared at each other for a while and went in for another kiss.**

 **It was time for the marriage and they both were very happy. At the end they shared and amazing kiss. The kingdoms, now allied, beat the kingdom of Black leaving them in peace. Kaito and Shinichi always stayed together and were very happy with their new life together.**

 **The end**

* * *

That was very fun to write. I hope you all liked this short story. If any of you have another short story idea that you want done make sure to tell me. That all for now and I will see you tomboys later.


End file.
